I Quiet Like It
by KRKCxForever
Summary: Vexen finds Marluxia before he gets a chance to remove his work uniform. This uniform leads to an interesting night between the two.


I Quiet Like It

By KRKCxForever

-Summary: Vexen finds Marluxia before he gets a chance to remove his work uniform. This uniform leads to an interesting night between the two.

-Rate M for: Yaoi!

-Author Note: Yay! Happy 411 day! I've been excited about this day for a while now (most likely because I'm the Marluxia in our cosplay group) so here you go!

-I Quiet Like It-

Vexen threw his bag on the couch; his boyfriend had to be home from work by now. Vexen and his gorgeous boyfriend Marluxia had been living in the same house for over three years now and they were actually both home at the same time. Vexen worked as a student teacher and Marluxia worked at a candy shop along side Roxas and Demyx ,his two best friends, and lately the two hadn't really been able to talk seeing that one or the other were sleep by the time the other got home. "Marly? You here?" he called. No response for a moment

"Be down in a minute darling! I'm just changing out of my uniform. Damn thing is being a bitch today!" he called. Vexen tilted his head; he suddenly recalled that he had never ever seen what his boyfriend wore for work. He always insisted that Vexen wait until he changed out of it, Vexen deciding to see if it was embarrassing or something he quietly snuck up the stairs that led to their shared bedroom. The door was left open just a smidge; peering into the crack he could hardly see his boyfriend "Damnit Roxas! Why did you tie this things so freaking tight!" he hissed annoyed. Vexen gently pushed to door open a little farther. If the expression 'he fell over from a nose bleed' is over used he forgave himself for thinking it. Marluxia stood in their bedroom wearing a pink maid outfit with little red hearts on it. He had lacey stockings, pink high heels, and from the way he was bending trying to untie the big pink bow on the back of his dress he could see a light pink thong. Marluxia had a little lacy headband in his deep rose color hair and his bright blue eyes (standing out because of the very slight hint of make up on his face) looked annoyed.

Vexen panted watching his lover trying to undo the bow; unfortunately he hadn't noticed that he had started to lean on the door. The door pushed open a little more causing him to fall flat on his face. Marluxia spun around looking very surprised at the long blond haired man "Vexen! I thought I said I would be down in a minute!" he yelped. Vexen glanced up and swore he had a new nose bleed start; Marluxia was wearing pink cat ears along with a pink collar with lacing on it. The collar had a bell on it. Clutching the front of the outfit Marluxia looked quite shocked "What are you doing here?" he squeaked. Vexen had to mentally slap himself so he could reply to the question

"You've never shown me the uniform nor do I ever see it get wash, so I wanted to see it." He explained looking his lover over again. Marluxia blushed bright red and stepped back

"Of course I would never show it to you! It's embarrassing!" He cried feeling the need to grab a blanket off their bed and hide himself behind it. Vexen smiled

"But you look very nice in it. Do Roxas and Demyx have to wear the same uniform?" he asked wondering if this was why Xigbar and Axel loved it when their boyfriends came home from work. Marluxia's blush deepened

"Sort…sort of. Only Roxas is an angel and Demyx is a bunny." He stated. He seem to suddenly notice the previous part of what Vexen said to him "VEXEN! I hate this thing! Why my boss makes me wear it I don't know!" he cried. Vexen walked over and cupped his lover's face into his hands nuzzling Marluxia's cheeks

"I quiet like it. I'll have to thank your boss sometime." He told his lover before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. Once they departed Vexen smiled his bright green eyes having a familiar glint in them meaning that he was interested in more than just kissing "Why don't I help you get out of your uniform, you appear to be having some trouble?" he suggested. Marluxia nodded a little dazed

"Okay." He mumbled. Vexen smiled taking the blanket away from Marluxia as he reached behind him to undo the bow; the bow finally came apart letting the fabric fall to the ground. Vexen smirked as he unclasped three of the hooks that lead down Marluxia's back getting his lover to gasp "I…I think I can undo the rest myself!" he squeaked as Vexen parted the material so he could stroke Marluxia's back softly.

Vexen smiled "And ruin my fun? I don't think so. It's not often my boyfriend is in a dress." He told the other has he slid the fabric off his shoulders making the dress pool around his ankles. Vexen was quite impressed with how much thought and detail Marluxia's boss went into his costume. Marluxia a white tutu like object underneath the dress along with a white corset, his lover stepped back a little feeling rather embarrassed by this. Vexen wrapped his arms around his lover's waist kissing his cheeks "Don't be embarrassed. It's quite the turn on actually." He whispered as he slid the tutu to the ground. Marluxia's blush deepened and he looked away

"You're not the one who has to wear a skirt everyday." He muttered. Vexen smiled

"Hm yes but I would silly in one, my hips aren't built like yours." He whispered kissing down his lover's neck. Marluxia's blush continued to grow deeper

"Your being unfair love." He muttered tugging on Vexen's tie. Vexen smirked against the skin of Marluxia's shoulder

"And it you were being unfair by hiding this nice little secret from me." He whispered causing Marluxia to shiver. Marluxia pulled again of the tie losing it a bit, Marluxia quickly pulled the thing apart in order to toss it to the ground pulling open Vexen's suit jacket. Vexen started to undo the hooks in the back of the corset. After a short amount of time Marluxia had undone the buttons on Vexen's blouse pushing it off his shoulders.

Vexen undid the final hook having the corset laid on the floor along with the other discarded pieces of clothing leaving Marluxia in his stockings, thing, and high heels along with the cat ears and lacy headpiece along with his collar. Marluxia seized Vexen's belt and undid it also pulling down his pants. Vexen pushed Marluxia down onto their bed straddling his hips, as he took a dusty rose colored nipple into his mouth Marluxia gasped and moaned. After a short amount of time Vexen switched to the other one as Marluxia pulled Vexen's boxers off, Vexen smirked "Someone is impatient." He remarked. Marluxia moaned

"It…it's been a while since we've been intimate." He gasped as Vexen released the skin and went down towards Marluxia's navel. Vexen smiled

"Yes it has. With you pulling extra shifts and me not getting home until late we don't always get this much needed time together." He whispered. Pulling down Marluxia's thong he was completely exposed to the other, trailing his kisses down the hardened member it take long before he reached the tip and licked it swirling his tongue around it before engulfing the organ quickly.

Moaning as Vexen bobbed his head up and down Marluxia felt himself buck up into Vexen's mouth. Vexen could feel the younger getting close as the younger's moans got louder and more frequent. Moving his lips up to the tip he sucked on it until Marluxia screamed releasing into Vexen's mouth. Once Vexen let it all flow into his mouth he moved Marluxia's legs so that they were slightly bent, resting one leg over his elbow. Spitting the liquid onto Marluxia's hole Vexen licked about the entrance sliding in his tongue. Marluxia moaned loudly feeling his muscles suck his lover's tongue in greedily, clenching and unclenching the sheets as Vexen licked the inside walls and pulled out for a brief moment before pushing it back in. It took about three more times before Marluxia screamed

"Vexen please! Fuck me already!" he cried. Vexen smiled giving the ring muscle one last kiss before moving slightly so he could push himself into his lover's hole.

It didn't take long to become fully sheathed inside the younger, Vexen pulled out almost the whole way before sinking back in. Moaning Marluxia wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck and pulled his forward so he could join their mouths together, as Vexen thrusted harder and harder into the younger's body the more crazed their tongues clashed and more the bell rang. He knew Marluxia liked it slow so that way he didn't miss a single thrust of pleasure. Marluxia moved his hands to Vexen's butt and pushed the man further into himself. Vexen kept angling this body to try and find Marluxia's prostate, he heard Marluxia scream in pleasure "Right there!" he gasped. Vexen slammed into that spot repeatedly.

As the thrusts got harder Vexen moved his hand so that he could grasp the younger's length in his hand. Pumping him in time with his thrusts Marluxia panted harder until he screamed painting Vexen's stomach with his cum. That only made Vexen release into Marluxia's body, after the last ribbon and entered Vexen collapsed onto his lover's chest. He smiled

"You should wear your work uniform home more often." He whispered. Marluxia gave a light chuckle

"I'll consider it." He muttered before drifting off.

A Moment from the Author's Life:

KRKCxForever stretched finally finishing her tribute. Grinning she deleted a couple of document on her FanFiction account before posting the story. She had been working on this story for almost four hours straight, a portal opened and Vexen stepped out "I thought the story you were going to use had Marluxia getting lost in a snow storm." He asked. The girl sighed

"It was but I just couldn't think of anything. So I went with this instead. Maybe I'll do that one next year. "She told the man. Vexen nodded and vanished only to be replaced by Marluxia

"I have a question! Why am I always the bottom?" he demanded, the girl grinned again

"Easy you are too girly to be the top. Or at least in my point of view most of the other stories I read you're the top. I promise I'll write one soon were you top. Maybe…" she muttered the last part. Marluxia growled and left, smiling KRKCxForever pulled out a much needed chocolate bar from under her chair and munched on it beginning to do research on her next story.

_Like the story Review and let me know! See where I could have done better? Write a review! Want to flame it because you hate Marluxia being the bottom or you hate the fact that I do these 'Moment from the Author's Life' things at the end? Don't do it here!_


End file.
